Studies connected with the development of the present invention have been directed to the attainment of improved fuel utilization with an attendant reduction in atmospheric pollution characteristics. Desirable and beneficial results obtained have shown better fuel economy as evidenced by improved mileage and a lower level of atmosphere polluting exhaust emissions. The background for the concepts and techniques herein utilized is not found in the field of prior fuel saver or improved combustion developments but instead is more closely related to earlier developments in the fields of chemical analysis, and particularly to earlier studies relating to nuclear magnetic resonance. No previous adaptations from such field for improvement of combustion results are known. Earlier studies and developments in which sound energy or ultrasonic vibrations are imposed on fuel supplies or to activate fuel and air mixtures just prior to combustion are acknowledged. Earlier use of mechanical or magnetically derived excitation effects of the type set forth in the patent to Kwartz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,726 are acknowledged. The earlier Kwartz device has a lower operating range, and it would not be effective to obtain nuclear or proton resonance for the fuel components in keeping with the present invention.